


daylight

by littlemsnerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e10 By the Light of Dawn, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, theyre gay and in love its p gr8 guys, yea have a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsnerd/pseuds/littlemsnerd
Summary: simon feels cold.then warm.then very, very scared





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall its a me quinn again
> 
> still writing gross stuff, this particular stuff is not in the same universe as my other 2 so jot that down
> 
> if u have something gross u want me to write tell me on [tumblr](http://mxgnxsbane.tumblr.com)
> 
> i hope u see a dog today :)

The Institute smelled of burnt charcoal and ozone, like the way the air smells right before a thunderstorm, all metallic and harsh. People spoke in hushed voices as they milled around, checking off a list of the Downworlders laying on the floor, going to the infirmary to get their various wounds checked out, kneeling down and closing the eyes of the fallen Shadowhunters that dotted the Institute. It had been a couple hours since Valentine had been apprehended, but the sword was missing, and everyone that was available had already been dispatched out into the streets of New York to try and find it.

Simon sat on the steps outside, legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on his elbows as his eyes closed and his head tilted up towards the sun, letting the light was over him like it hadn't been able to for the past couple months. Simon had forgotten how nice it was to just _be_ in the sun, as it glowed over his skin and sunk in to bones that had been too cold for too long. His mind was whirring with all of the possibilities this new ability lent him; he could go back to school, he could see his mom, he could be a regular person again.

Clary had gone back inside a couple minutes ago. Simon told her that he just wanted to "process" out here for a moment, and while that was mostly true, he also didn't want to go inside and face all of the dead laying on the marble floor quite yet.

"Simon, what are you doing!"

His eyes snapped open as his head whipped around toward the voice. A flurry of legs, arms, and blonde hair were all he could see as whoever they were yanked him up and started dragging him towards the open doors. When he finally got his bearings and planted his feet on the ground, Simon saw that it was Jace, arm still bloodied from the last night.

"Jace, Jace, don't worry, I'm fine, I can be in the sun now!"

Jace's hands dropped from their place on Simon's shoulder, and he turned to look at him amazed.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm not burning! I only just found out and it's awesome because now I can stop living in the boathouse and hey, maybe I can help you guys with missions too, I know Clary would love that-"

"Oh. Okay. Well, sorry about that"

Jace breaks Simons rambling train of thought and starts to walk back inside. Simon feels like he should let him go, but there's something that he hasn't done yet.

"Wait, Jace!" He takes a step forward and grabs his bicep, and Jace immediately shakes him off.

"What?"

"It's just, ah. I never thanked you for risking your life for me."

"Yes, you did. We've been over this. Can I go now?" Jace is fidgeting like a kid, eyes darting up, down, and sideways but never meeting Simon's.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I guess I did. Well, uh. Thank you. Again. For that. And for this too, I guess."

Jace cocks his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, I drink your blood and now I can't get burned? Seems pretty convenient to me."

"Oh. Sure. You're welcome." He makes another attempt to escape, but there's one last question that's been nagging at Simon ever since Clary's face melted away and turned into his.

"Hey, Jace? I know this is kind of a weird thing to ask, and I really don't know if I even should ask it because it's like, really awkward but-"

"For the love of the angel Simon, spit it out." Jace has finally stopped looking everywhere but at him and now all Simon can see is the bright blue-brown of his eyes, and the dark circles underneath, and the red rims; so now Simon knows that this is a really bad idea but he's never been god with that whole "filter" thing and-

"Why you?"

Silence.

Jace doesn't break eye contact, but Simon can see how badly he wants to, in the way his fingers start to rapidly drum against his thigh.

"You know, it's just that Izzy could've done it instead-"

"Izzy wasn't there. I was the only one who could do it."

Simon is surprised by how shaky and uncertain Jace's voice is, but surprised even more by how strong it sounds at the same time. This is the tone of voice you use when you want someone to drop the subject.

But then again, Simon's never been very good at picking up social cues.

"Oh, okay. Well, you did a really great job acting like Clary. I mean, I thought you really actually cared about me, which I know is absolutely-"

"I do."

"-insane...wait, what?"

Jace looks like someone has just lifted a 20 pound weight off of his shoulders, and once he starts talking, it's like he can't stop.

"I do, Simon. I really, really do. I have for a long time, and I really didn't know what to feel so I just pushed you away because I was scared but then you helped Clary and I find Madzie and you sacrificed yourself for us so when Clary told Luke and I that you were hurt I knew, I just knew that it was my turn to save you so I made Clary draw the rune and when I saw you I couldn't think of anything and Simon please don't ever do that to me-us again because I meant it Simon. I meant it." He'd been running his hand through his hair incessantly and was back to doing that thing where he didn't look Simon in the eye and it looked like he was backing up, trying to escape this confession that he'd never meant to make.

For the first time in his life, Simon is truly speechless.

"And I know that you probably don't feel the same and this was a really bad idea to tell you but I had to and now I don't know what to do Simon please say something."

Simon feels like a fish out of water. How do you respond to someone that just confessed their feelings for you? Especially when you just got hit by a train that made you realize that you feel the same?

"Simon, please."

Jace is looking at him again, and those bright blue-brown eyes are filled with longing and pleading and desperation and Simon? Simon just does whatever he thinks he should.

Which is apparently lunging forward and pulling Jace's stupidly tall head towards his own and kissing him like he's never kissed before.

He feels Jace flail around him before he relaxes into it, sliding his hands against Simons shoulder blades and pressing against him.

They stand like this on the steps to the Institute until someone breaks for air, and even then they still cling to each other, muscles straining as they try to pull together a past that should've started much sooner.

"So uh. Thanks," Simon croaks out against Jace's throat, "for everything."

And so they stand there. Bodies pulled in tightly together, and as they start to kiss again because Jace's mouth is like crack because it's that addicting, Simon feels the warmth of the sun on his back and the solid heat of the body in front of him and he thinks that he hasn't felt this warm in so long.

Yea. He could get used to this.


End file.
